Yellow and Crimson Heart
by YellowDustin
Summary: Dustin has something on his mind could it be Hunter? Hope you are enjoying it. Changed rating to be safe. Getting a little risky. last Chapter up. That is it for my first story. Hope you all liked it.
1. Yellow and Crimson Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned the Power Rangers, even just a little, I'd be rich. But Saban does so all I can do is provide some interesting fates for them.  
  
Warning: This is Slash, male/male romance, if it offends you then do not read. To all those opened minded please enjoy.  
  
Pairings: Hunter/Dustin, Tori/Blake possible more to come in later chapters.  
  
Dustin Brooks sat by the beach taking in the soothing sunset. His gorgeous brown eyes looked onward into the sea. Do I really like him, Dustin thought to himself as he drew his legs up to his chest. His curly brown hair waving aimlessly in the air. He closed his eyes and listened to the swelling of the ocean, he hadn't noticed Tori and Blake sit down beside him. Neither of them said anything, just watched as the yellow ranger sat silently. Tori was worried about her friend, she had never seen him down and depressed. She shifted her blonde hair behind her ear before placing a hand on his shoulder. Dustin jerked and turned towards her, a slight look of fear in his eyes. He hadn't expected anyone to stumble onto him in his present funk. But none the less he tried to cover it up whit one of his goofy smiles. "Hey Tori, Blake, how are you two doing?" His voice faltering under stress. I wish I could tell at least them, his mind raced as Tori mumbled her answer. "Tori could I talk to you alone, if you don't mind Blake?" Dustin asked not trying to offend Blake. He nodded and gave Tori a quick kiss before jogging off down the beach.  
  
Hunter Bradley was sleeping when his alarm went off at five in the morning. His blonde hair wrecked from sleep, yet still very sexy. He stretched after nearly knocking the alarm clock off the stand. He climbed out off the bed with only his crimson boxers on and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower and a few hair care products he entered the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Why did I agree to work this early?, Hunter scrunched his face as he sipped the bitter coffee. Dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jean shorts and a crimson tank top. With out waking Blake, Hunter proceeded to Storm Charger to help Kelly stock the store. It was still a little cold as Hunter walked the three blocks to the store. Well that was a shock, Hunter still walked as he tried to keep warm. Who would of though me out of all people, why me?, Hunter's eyes flickered to the stores sign. Finally I'll get out of this cold, he was stopped as a batch of Kelzacks blinked into existence around Hunter. "Great just what I need" Hunter said drop kicking a Kelzack and falling into a sweeping kick. He drew back and punched one while kicking one behind him turning into a side twist. He landed with both feet on the ground.  
  
Dustin had also agreed to work early to help Kelly and was nearing the store when he heard Hunter's voice. Dustin smiled assuming Kelly wasn't there and he was locked out. Dustin Knew where the spare key was and turned the corner. He blinked at what he saw, Kelzacks surrounding Hunter, rushing to him he fended off a few Kelzacks before they disappeared. Leaving himself and Hunter shocked at the utter surprise at it all. They didn't have time to talk about it before Kelly came around the corner carrying a duffle bag and two small wrapped packages. She smiled a warm smile as she opened the door to the entrance and ushered them in.  
  
Dustin practically lived in this store when he wasn't at Ninja Ops. He loved motocross and this store gave him all the access to fix his bike at very little cost. Working for Kelly had its perks most of the times and sometimes she was grumpy and those were the times you wanted to stay away. Lucky for him an Hunter she was smiling. "Before we get started, here I got you two a little something." She handed them each one of the little wrapped packages. "How sweet you didn't have to." Hunter said as he tore the wrapping off and revealed a pair of top of the line motocross goggles and gloves. So top of the line the price was steep. He started to hand them back afraid they were to much. "No go ahead they were accidentally shipped with my stock last week and I was allowed to keep them. Figured you and Dustin would get better use out of them." She grinned as Dustin repeatedly said dude over and over. "Okay lets get started that sale really wiped my supply I need gloves of all sizes and brand stocked Dustin, Hunter I need you to fill the apparel section up to ten a piece okay. Lets get going." With that the three set off to get the store filled.  
  
It was just a little after eight when Kelly opened the entrance to the public and Tori and Shane were the first to walk in followed by Cam. Dustin frowned, Cam never cam out of Ninja Ops unless it was bad news. He braced himself as he grabbed his bag to leave. "Hey Tori, Shane, Cam what are you guys up? And please don't tell me it is bad news or anything to do with Lothor sending his minions to attack Hunter this morning." He said in a hushed whisper. They looked at him confused and shook their heads. "No, Dustin don't worry nothings wrong, Father kicked us out for the day so he could have reflective time." Cam finished with a unpleasant look in his face. Cam hated being somewhere he didn't want to be. He plopped down on one of the cushions in the lounge area followed by Tori and the others. Soon Hunter emerged from the back room looking exhausted. Dustin smiled as he sat next to him and closed his eyes. Tori looked at Dustin with a faint smile on her face and he returned the nonverbal comment. He nudged Hunter in the side gently enough to wake him. "Can I talk to you Hunter, alone for a few minutes? Please." Hunter smiled and got up, stretching his arms and legs. "Walk with me to my house I'm beat, we can talk on the way." With that the two left leaving Shane and Cam looking confused and Tori with a grin on his face.  
  
The sun was shining bright as Dustin and Hunter walked passed the Blue Bay park. They could hear little kids laughing and playing. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hunter asked as he noticed Dustin was quiet. "Well...umm....I-I think I really like you like you." Dustin said looking to the ground and stopping a few feet behind Hunter. Hunter stopped at these words and turned to the yellow ranger with a soft smile on his face. He noticed Hunter looking to the ground and walked up to him and lifted his head in his hand. His blue eyes meet Dustin's brown eyes and let out a little laugh. "Promise you won't hate me?" Dustin asked sheepishly trying to avoid his gaze. Once again Hunter chuckled and pulled him in until their lips were only centimeters apart. "Hate you for what?" With that he rested his lips on Dustin's and kissed him passionately for a moment before exploring his mouth with his tongue. Dustin Slide his Hand into Hunter's hair and put his all into the kiss. Finally they parted and looked into each others eyes. "Umm dude that was like wow," was all Dustin could say after the kiss. "I agree" Hunter said before pulling in for another kiss. Neither noticed as another ranger watched from across the way and ninja streaked away in a navy blue blur.  
  
Please tell me what you think, R&R it would mean a lot. Thanx. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Torn Friendship

I wanna thank you all that took the time to review my last Chapter. I don't own the Power Rangers, yada yada yada. Now on to Chapter 2.  
  
At Ninja Ops Blake started to spar in the fight simualtor as Cam walked in. He was nearly knocked down when Blake kicked to his left instead of his front. Blake stopped, something resembeling hate in his eyes as he looked at Cam as he walked to his computer. "I take it something is on your mind or do you always attempted to take off teammates heads?" Cam snapped from the computer. Blake stopped and walked towards him his lips tight in anger. He placed a hand on Cam's shoulder swiriling him around. "Did you know about it?" Blake's tone taking a dangerous edge. Cam was bewildered at the type of question Blake was asking him. Blake took the look on Cam's face as a no and removed his hand. Okay so maybe I am taking things out of content, Blake turned to leave when he heard fimailar voices walking down the stairs in to Ninja Ops. He turned and decided to streak past them instead of dealing with his problem.  
  
Dustin and Hunter had walked to Ninja Ops holding hands. Their new found relationship had held strong for a week. Neither one of them had decided yet if they wanted to tell anyone else yet. Dustin want at least Tori to know. She had after all opted for him to show his true feelings and she would be happy for him. Hunter was terrified to tell his younger brother unsure of how he would take it. Blake knew him as a womanizing, Casanova of the two and was sure Blake would take it hard. As they prepared to say the password to enter the waterfall that hid Ninja Ops when a dark blue streak flashed by them. It left the two lovebirds dumbfounded, knowing it was Blake. Regardless and not wanting to worry Hunter entered followed by Dustin.  
  
Cam was turning to make a nasty reply to Blake when he noticed Dustin and Hunter standing in his place. Neither three said anything until Tori entered five minutes later with a strange look on her face. She walked up to Dustin and dragged him off without saying anything to the other two. She stopped just at the entrace, still gaurded by the waterfall when Dustin noticed her start to cry. Dustin had known her since forever and not once had he ever seen her cry laughing or otherwise. This took him by great suprise. He pulled her into a hug, fully embracing her softly storking her hair, something he did when Hunter was in his arms. She was like this for a couple of moments before she let out a long sigh and parted from Dustin. "Tor whats wrong?" Dustin's voice soft and soothing. She looked at him her eyes full of hurt. "I just Blake on my way here and he was extremly angry about something and he said some pretty nasty things. It wasn't about me or anything to do about me, he was saying how he wanted to be alone and didn't want me around right now. Did I do something wrong Dustin? I thought we were getting along just fine?" She broke down again and sat on the cold florring. He knealt beside her and called for Hunter. Dustin asked him to watch her and he would be back shortly.  
  
Blake was at Storm Charger, brooding worse than his brother ever had. He felt sad about what he had said to Tori but he didn't want comfort from her. He wanted comfort from Hunter. He wanted hunter to tell him he was straight and he didn't really kiss Dustin. He wanted him to make everything alright. He did see Dustin as he entered and noticed that Dustin just like him was extremly angry. Dustin walked up to him and crossed his arms infront of him. He had his eyes transfixed on him, not looking away even for a second. "Were the hell do you get off saying that to Tori?" Dustin hissed in a low tone. Blake said nothing as he stared back at Dustin. He was waiting for an explanation. "Well?" Dustin hissed again this time more dangerously, his hands turning into fist. "This is not the time nor the place for this" a familiar voice said behind him, Kelly looking concerened as she attended to a customer. "She is right this is no the place" Blake said as he started to walk out to the front of the building. Dustin followed a few minutes later finding him at the park.  
  
It was nearing dark when Shane came upon a truly interesting sight. In the middle of the park it looked as though Dustin and Blake were sparring. However he quiclky noticed this was not the case. He ran over to stop it when he noticed Dustin fall to the ground. He rushed fast to his fallen friend was laying. He called to Dustin who was unresponsive. He turned and glared at Blake. "What the fuck was that for Blake, Dustin is your teammate." He spat rising to his feet and throwing a fist at Blake in anger. "No he is not, he is abnormal, after what he turned my brother into he had it coming." With that he streaked away, the darkness swallowing not only him but his heart as well. SHane picked up his friends limp body and streaked to the Ninja Ops.  
  
Hunter was worried when Blake and Dustin didn't return and was about to go out when Shane entered holding a very bloody Dustin. Tori cried out as she noticed him and Hunter fought back tears. Cam was nearly floored and quickly grabbed the scanner to see if anything was broken. "What the hell happened Shane?" Hunter and Tori asked at the same time. "He looked at the two of them when Sensi came in on his mobile transporter. He took one look at the situation and asked were Blake was at. Shane voiced up "He is the one that did this to Dustin, said something about Dustin turning Hunter into something." He looked at the blondes infront of him and shook his head. Sensi looked at Hunter and waited a minute before placing his words carefully. "Hunter is their something we should know about you and Dustin. Before Hunter could answer the computer started beeping. They turned their attention to the screen were it looked like Lothor's new creature was having havoc at the power plant. "It seems this will have to wait young rangers, Cam stay here and take care of Dustin. Tori, Hunter , Shane go and defeat this creature, we will try to contact Blake." With that the three able rangers ran off to Blue Bay Eletrical. 


	3. Choice

The creature at the electrical power plant was an odd creature, odder than the Rangers had seen yet. It was a quarter bear, half mutated elephant with a little horse in him. It was standing at one of the pole draining energy away from Blue Bay. Electricity surged through it's body as it looked towards the Rangers. Shane moaned loud enough that it echoed in the night. "You guys ready to dispose of this filth?" Tori asked with a hint of worry in her voice. The other two nodded and soon were in their morphing stance. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha" Tori and Shane transformed in to their signature outfits and started to attack the hideous creature. "Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha" Hunter transformed and entered the fight. He used his Lighting Staff and combined his Blaster with Tori and Shane's weapons to end the freaks life. It fell to the ground and dissolved into nothingness. With this battle over the three streaked back to their fallen companion.  
  
Blake was at his and his brother's apartment cleaning his wounds he had obtained from his earlier fight. His flesh was on fire as he tried to forget what had happened. _He may not look it but that yellow ranger is strong_, Blake thought as he attempted to clean a deep cut on his left cheek. Tori was not going to be happy with him after what he had said to her and what he had done to Dustin. He backed up to the couch in the living room and sank into the seat. He was going to wait for Hunter to come home. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Dustin stayed asleep for nearly a entire day before his brown eyes meet Tori's. Her smile was a forced one and he knew it. She was in pain, emotionally and he was in pain, physically. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and gave hi a loose hug. He winced at the pain. Hunter was sleeping behind her and it made Dustin smile. He loved looking at Hunter as he slept, he looked like a god, innocent and pure. Now him in bed was a different store. Dustin shook his head as pleasant memories started to parade around his mind. He looked at Tori who now looked like she was going to cry. He opened his mouth to say something when Cam rushed over and started to poke at him with a strange instrument. "Dude that's cold" Dustin shifted his weight from the right to left as Cam shoved him. The single sentence jerked Hunter awake. He rushed over to Dustin and, with out thinking twice, kissed him hard, long and deep. He was happy to see him awake. After the kiss he paused, Tori smiled wide and happily while Cam stopped what he was doing and just stared. "Now that is what I like" Dustin said as he sat up, "A man who takes charge in a relationship" with that Tori started to laugh so hard she couldn't breath followed by Cam and Shane.  
  
After changing into new clothing Hunter had gathered from Dustin's house, his parents were out of town for a week on a business trip, he sat cross legged in front of the table by the computer. Sensei had now joined the others and all were waiting for Dustin to explain yesterday's events. "Okay it happened like this: I went to give Blake a piece of my mind when he snapped on me in the park. I want to tell him that Tori deserved better than the attitude he had given her when he started yelling. At first all I heard was Hunter and kissing. I may be slow but I put two and two together fairly quickly and stooped to listen to him. He told me how he caught Hunter and I kissing in the park a week ago and how a fag like me didn't deserve to turn his brother queer. Still I remained calm and attempted to explain. 'I ask to kiss him' I knew I was lying but I didn't want to tell him that Hunter kissed me, kind of his side he needs to tell Blake. He then called me a lair and threw the first punch. After that anger consumed me and I fought back until he punched me in the gut and I fell to the ground." Hunter and the others just stared at him. Shane was the first to break the silence, "Man I knew you liked him how come you didn't let us in on it, we could have protected you." "That is why I didn't tell you, I can handle my own." With that Dustin rose to his feet and faltered a little. "I'm going to find Blake and talk this out" Dustin started for the stairs and fell backwards into Hunter's waiting arms. He kissed his forehead. "I'll go get him and bring him back here okay." Once again they shared a kiss before Shane steered him over to the couch.  
  
Blake was asleep when Hunter entered their living space. He awoke to Hunter looming over him with a foul grin on his face. "Morning little brother was yesterday eventful for you" Hunter had grabbed him by his collar and was lifting him from his position. "I can not believe you attacked Dustin because he and I are together. If you have a problem bring it to me not to him. I should pound your ass but it seems Dustin wants to talk to you. I suggest you come to Ninja Ops and talk to him or you are going to look as bad as him." With that he let go of Blake and walked out the front door leaving him stunned and hurt. He followed him out the door shutting it behind him.  
  
Tori and Shane were attending to Dustin when Blake walked in with a shy look on his face. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dustin. Dustin had a long cut from his left eyebrow down to his chin. He was hoping it wouldn't leave a scar. There were a few minor cut also but they would heal with out a whole lot of problems. He also managed to sprain his right wrist which upset him for a totally different reason. Dustin looked up at the top of Blake's head as he sat across from him. The rest of the Rangers stayed silent, waiting to see what was said. Hunter sat next to Dustin holding his good hand. "I'm sorry" the room froze, Hunter turned his face to Dustin, "I'm sorry for making you that angry Blake, if you wish it I will not see your brother." Dustin stood and walked out of the Ninja Ops, leaving his morphed behind. 


	4. Fear

We all know I don't own the Power Ranger's so yeah, thanks for the support and I so didn't last chapters ending. Keep those reviews coming please.  
  
No one was able to say anything as Dustin left. Hunter quickly chased after him leaving Tori and Shane alone with Blake. Shane couldn't see straight enough to attempt to talk to Blake. Tori left, to clear her mind of what happened. She was going to cry and didn't want anyone around to see it. Blake sat there shock as could be, having not understood what happened. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes. "This is going to be a long night." Hunter knew of only two places Dustin could be, one at the park or two at his house. He decided to give the park a try, knowing Dustin liked the serenity of it all. However Hunter did not see Dustin there, short of two lovers taking a walk the park was dead. He rushed to his beloved ones home and grabbed the spare key under the mat. He entered the quiet house almost turning to leave. But something in him wanted to go on. He entered the quiet kitchen and noticed a faint light coming from the hallway. He walked a little further and noticed it was the bathroom. Oh god no, Hunter thought as he placed his hand on the knob and pushed it open. Nothing. There was nothing in the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief escape his lips as he turned for the bedroom across the way. He braced himself again. Only this time he was not so lucky. Shane ran after Tori and stopped her in the park. He held her for nearly an hour as it started to come together. Blake had in a way done what Lothor couldn't. He had destroyed the Rangers. Tori couldn't take it and she her self just wanted her old Blake back. She wanted the sweet innocent Blake, she loathed the new one. Had he really been that upset, she thought as she cried into Shane's shoulder. He stroked her hair and picked up her chin to talk to her. "Tori, I umm" he leaned in and he kissed her. She hesitated for a moment and returned his feelings with her own. That's when Shane felt Blake shaking him tears in his eyes.  
  
Hunter saw what his worst fear couldn't have imagined. As he opened the door he noticed Dustin on his bed with a razor in his right hand. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Hunter. He slowly attempted to slide the razor across his left wrist, only Hunter stopped him in time. He held Dustin close to him, stroking his brown curls as he cried. Dustin cried to, resting on Hunter's chest. The two of them stayed like this for quiet sometime before they drifted off to sleep. Hunter with Dustin's head on his chest.  
  
Blake had noticed Shane kiss Tori and was so past angry he skipped to sadness. He walked over to them not wanting to fight. He looked at Shane and Tori before placing his hand on Shane's shoulder, shocking him into his reality. He looked up to see the navy blue ranger looking down on him with tears in his eyes. Shane stood up while Tori was unsure what emotion to show. She felt fear for Shane, sadness for Dustin, anger at Blake mixed with sadness, and happiness for herself. But why she was unsure. She had never thought of Shane on a romantic level, at least not that she knew of. Then it clicked in her, she loved Blake and was thinking of him when she kissed Shane back. How was she going to tell Shane though? Her attention was diverted when her morpher went off. Neither of the other two seemed to notice,"Yes Cam what is it" her tone was frustratred and mixed. "Tori we need the Rangers to the beach, seems the Elctraphant is back and we are going to need the zords." He cut out leaving her to break up the two infront of her. She didn't and left to battle the evil alnoe, hoping beyond hope that this was all just a horrible dream.  
  
Well as you can see Tori is strong willed but will it be enough, can she tell Shane how she feels, what about Hunter and Dustin? Chapter five will be up tomorrow, Kay, bye. 


	5. Revelations

Okay last chapter was a little short I will admit, and a little odd, having an off day here. Thanks to one persons character analysis. He pointed out that some of the things said are not what the characters would say. So on to chapter 5...  
  
Cam was rather shocked as he noticed on the blue wind ranger charging to the beach. She was fully morphed and silent as she stared at the giant creature. "Anytime Cam" she said to the mic in her helmet, waiting for the zords. This wouldn't be the first time she had used all the zords by herself. There was that time when she battled Zurgane. She waited still not hearing any zords, "Well Cam how am I to fight this giant ugly with out the zords." Cam was still dumbstruck by her new found courage. He pushed the button releasing the Wind Ranger Zords which combined and Tori jumped into them. She stopped in front of Electraphant. "Wow you know your uglier when your big" she giggled her trade mark laugh and seemed to lift her spirit. Elctraphant looked at her and blasted a swarm of green electricity at the Megazord engulfing it. Tori screamed as the zords started to spark, quickly realizing it was not a good idea to come on her own. Before falling to the ground, the zords badly damaged she called Blake's name.  
  
Shane stopped as this time he actually heard his morpher. "Yeah Cameron, whats wrong." There was a short pause as Cam explained that Tori was at the beach taking on the monster by herself. Blake froze at this news, his anger replaced by fear. Shane to stopped his anger and streaked with Blake to the beach. They started to morph when they noticed Tori on the ground not moving. She was completely de-morphed and a small spot of blood was falling from her mouth. Blake rushed towards her scooping her up and asking Cam to teleport them. Shane morphed and winced at the lack of possibilities of what to do. With no other idea he shifted into his Battlizer Mode and attempted a aerial attack doing medial damages. He was really relived when he noticed Cam in his green samurai suit commanding his zord. Blake was also morphed and in his zord. The two tried something new and merged the two zords into the Samurai Beetle Zord. With Cam and Blake at the helm they managed to pull enough strength together to cause Elctraphant to short circuit. The two shouted their yeahs and hoorays before returning to Tori in the Ninja Ops.  
  
The sun shone into the room of Dustin's when Hunter awoke. He noticed something was missing and quickly noticed it was his shirt. He looked around and saw that his pants were missing as well, leaving him in his dark red boxers. He looked around nervously not seeing his lover. He scratched his head as he sat up. Last night had scared him more than he would of liked. He just hoped his love would be enough to keep Dustin from trying that again. He stretched when he reached the doorway and looked down the hall he heard a goofy laugh coming from the kitchen. He walked down peering around the corner into the rather spacious kitchen. He saw Dustin dressed in nothing but a pair of Yellow boxers and a matching shirt. Hunter couldn't help but smile, noticing the small spots of what looked like pancake batter splashed over him. Breakfast in bed how cute that is so Dustin, he thought as he turned to head back to the bedroom. He plopped down in the warm bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Dustin had awaken at dawn and was smiling as he looked at his knight in crimson armor. He had saved him more than he could know, just by coming to him was enough for him to have dropped the razor. But when he held him he felt safer than if he was in a unbreakable bubble free from pain and danger. Now he wanted to return the favor. He smiled his noticeable innocent smile as he started to strip Hunter. He wasn't trying to be perverted he just wanted to clean the blood soaked clothing. He threw them into his parents washer, humming a song that was stuck in his head. He returned and stared for a moment at the man he had fallen in love with. His brooding past seemed to melt away into nothingness as he laid asleep. Then it hit him, breakfast in bed. He knew he could at least cook pancakes and eggs without doing a whole lot of burning. He entered the kitchen still humming and pulled out the essential ingredients needed and the proper equipment. Soon he was sifting and cooking like no tomorrow.  
  
Dustin garnished Hunter's plate with a glass of pineapple juice, Hunter's favorite he remembered, and a single carnation from his mothers garden. He walked to the room expecting to find him awake but was happy that he was asleep still giving the chance of a surprise. He sat the tray down on his bedside table and gently shaked Hunter. He giggled as his boyfriend grumbled, prolonging getting up. Hunter opened his eyes and without saying anything reached up and kissed Dustin entering his tongue into Dustin's mouth. He tugged Dustin into bed feeling his way up Dustin's shirt feeling his taunt muscles flexing under his hands. He was craving his flesh over the eggs. He started nipping at his neck when Dustin pulled away. He straddled Hunter and pressed his hands against his chest. His flesh under his hands felt on fire. Lust is grand they say but nothing beats love today, Dustin thought to himself. He leaned down and kissed Hunter's happy trail , licking the small trail down to the top of the boxer line. Pulling the elastic back he looked up into Hunter's eyes, with a grin he decided to go for it, the eggs and pancakes never got eaten.  
  
Blake had stayed the whole night with Tori as Shane and Cam rested from the battle. She hadn't woken up except for the brief moment when she was placed on the nursing bed. Her chest raising and falling as she breathed in, it captivated Blake as he stared at his love. He wanted to hold her but knew if she had a concussion then it could make it worse. He just prayed she woke up soon so that he could tell her he was sorry. He was sorry for his attitude, his use of foul words to her, his evil fight with one of his, he still hoped that he could call him, friend. He hated himself for being something he had grown up to resent. He held her hand when he felt it grip his. He looked up, his vision blurred with tears. She's smiling at me right, he thought as he saw her. Her face still slightly bruised from the nightmare, but she was smiling none the less.  
  
Tori's head was reeiling from the pain as she awoke to find Blake crying holding her hand. She smiled at him she want to find him and here he was, crying, tears of joy or pain she wasn't sure. She was just happy he wasn't punching something or someone. He voice seemed to carry on it's own. Her mind didn't comprehend what she said until it was over. "Blake I love you, now and for all eternity."  
  
Shane walked in just as Tori professed her love for Blake, the pain shoot through him as he turned and walked away. He wanted to be far away from here. Far from the pain that was searing through his heart. He ran past Cam who was wiping the sleep from his eyes. Cam shrugged and walked in on Blake and Tori making out. He turned and walked away. I have to get out more, Cam thought to his self as he sat down at the computer attempting to fix the broken zords.  
  
Okay that is it for Chapter 5, I thought it was time to get away from the anger and pain and into the more risky part. 


	6. Words

Sorry for the delay and stuff had a few bad days with a fight for sleep and watching family. You know that I don't own the Ranger's. Sure wish I did though. (  
  
Dustin and Hunter finally got around to putting their clothes on about six in the afternoon. Neither one had said much in the hours of passion that they had shared and to them it was okay. Hunter patted Dustin's head as they walked in the slight dense forest to the waterfall. Dustin had a smile on his face nothing could take away. He wanted to see everyone and really wanted to apologize to Blake. He truly felt bad for the things he had said and done. He felt regret yet still felt fear of him. As Hunter passed through the portal to the Ops center Shane walked ou, stopping Dustin. "Was about to go check on you bro." Shane said as he stopped Dustin from entering. Dustin hugged him and parted looking into the Red Wind Ranger's eyes. "Yeah got a bit side tracked this morning" Dustin smiled as they turned to enter.  
  
Hunter was looking at Tori, who was sleeping on the couch when he entered. Beside her was his brother. They both looked tired and yet peaceful. He smiled and felt a hand wrap around his waist. He grabbed the hand and intertwined it. He knew it was Dustin. Cam came in looking around at the couple on the couch and the couple standing in the center of the room. He smiled as he lightly kicked Blake's foot. He jerked his head up looking at Hunter and Dustin, Shane behind the Crimson Ranger. He smiled and got up to hug his brother. Shane winced as Blake looked at him. He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shane's eye's meet Cam's who were full of sadness and mystery. "Don't leave I think were about to have a talk." Shane was indebted to his act of kindness, however out of character it might of seemed.  
  
Tori awoke to Blake moving off the couch. He head felt slightly better yet still in pain. She noticed Hunter and Dustin in the middle of the room. She smiled as Dustin walked towards her. He leaned down and kissed her slightly bruised cheek. "You look good" he smiled as she softly laughed. "Yeah so do you" the two shared a small laugh as the others watched. Tori sat up holding her side as Blake returned to the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned into her. His eyes still transfixed on Shane. He was unsure of what to say to him. He knew that Tori had picked him which meant that his actions earlier were as uncalled for as his action's towards Dustin. The fight he had with him had made him sick. He knew that Dustin possibly thought he was homophobic now but that wasn't him. He opened his mouth to say something when Cam walked Shane forward completing a circle.  
  
"Guys I know that a lot has happened in the past few days and I think that we need to have a rational talk. Just a talk, no laying blame or guilt. And I'll start us off," Cam started looking around to each of his fellow Ranger's. "Shane, for the past few years you have proven to hone your skills and good nature into a wonderful leader for our group. Tori your laughter has brought us to many a good days with you here. Dustin your air head moments and determination have showed us you are a good person. Blake and Hunter you have been a great addition and wonderful accompaniment to our once small group. Each with strengths and weaknesses making this team complete." Cam stopped as Tori wiped a tear away and Dustin leaned into Hunter, his hand still intertwined around his waist. Shane was looking a little misty eyed as well. Cam looked at them and felt like crying himself. He loved the team that had formed and did not want to have it break apart because of stupid ness or bad choices. He placed his hands behind his back and sat on the floor looking to the ground.  
  
Blake noticed the break and decided to place his peace of mind. He looked at Dustin and stood up. He walked towards him and reached his hand out. Dustin was a little hesitant and reached for it. Blake shook it looking deep in to the Yellow Ranger's eyes. "I am glad you are who my brother chose, or vise versa, I want you to know how extremely sorry I am to project a homophobic image, I not that type of person. I just overreacted. Could you ever forgive me?" Blake had yet to take his hand away while Dustin thought On what he had said. "With time" Dustin answered looking to the gorund. He had detached from Hunter and was standing in front of Blake. "I hope you can forgive me for what I said that day." He looked up and was bombarded as Blake hugged him. "What are friends for if you can't yell at them once in a while." Dustin smiled as he patted Blake on the back. Blake parted and turned to his brother. He hugged him as well. He said nothing knowing that Hunter would just shrug it off. Blake returned to Tori and smiled at the rest of the team. He felt better. He turned to Shane. "Are we still cool?" he questioned the leader of the group. Shane looked at the Navy Blue Ranger and only nodded. He wanted to tell him no but knew the Tori had made a choice and he mine as well be happy for them. However silently his heart was breaking.  
  
Okay that is it for Chapter 6 and I think that it is good. The next chapter will wrap up this and probably the story. If not there will be a chapter 7. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx. 


	7. Happy

Okay I am going to attempt to wrap up this story and to let you know right now I have no idea how it is going to end. Okay. You know I don't own them and suing would be a waste of time as I don't get enough money so just enjoy.  
  
A few days passed as the newest set of love birds tried to explore the realm of same sex dating. To their complete surprise things were not as hard as they thought. While their relationship looked odd to many the simple fact that they were together was enough for them.  
  
Hunter had come to terms with his feelings more and more as he spent time with Dustin. He really felt relaxed even in stressful arrangements. As long as he was able to see Dustin smile it was worth it all the time. And one thing he had come to know was that it took a lot to stop Dustin from smiling. With the exception of the fight his brother had with him, something Blake had yet to revile, Dustin had never looked unhappy. And today was no exception to the norm. As he sat with Dustin's head in his lap, cuddled up on the couch and watching a comedy about who knew what, Hunter felt Dustin laugh. His body shook and he was glad that the apartment was empty except for them. Blake and Tori were out on their umpteenth date and Hunter did not mind. He gazed down at Dustin who had now shifted to his right side. He leaned down and kissed his head. He watched as Dustin kissed the back of his hand he was holding. 'Dustin I love you' Hunter thought to himself as he brushed the hair with his hand. He closed his eyes as the move started to end and the light from outside began to fade.  
  
Dustin glanced up to see Hunter with his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. He smiled as he lifted himself off the couch and walked to the kitchen for a drink. He unruffled his yellow shirt and straightened his boxers as to avoid something making a surprise visit. He looked on at Hunter as he drank cold water from the bottle. He really was happy with him and wanted to stay that way. 'Finally after years of lies, and a mask of happiness' Dustin trailed off in his own mind as he laid back down on the couch. His body as close to his as possible. He slowly inhaled the scent of lavender from Hunter's blonde hair before whispering into his ear. "I love you Hunter", with that he slowly closed his eyes and fell off to sleep.  
  
Shane was at the skate park as he had been for the past couple of days, attempting to stay as far away as possible from the nightmare that engulfed him. He was so in touch with his practice that he didn't notice him behind him. Once he finally stopped and turned to try his trick again did he notice the young Asian. Shane swallowed hard as Blake walked towards him. He really did not have anything to say to him and this time was not any good either. He wanted to run but knew it would soon come to a time when he needed to talk to him. He slowly walked over to him and reached out his hand. Blake took it and gave a firm shake. "I know what you want to talk about. Let me just say everything is okay between us but I just want you to take care of Tori." With that he turn and started to walk away. Tears fell to the ground as he heard Blake talking to someone behind him. Someone he had laid his feelings on the line for and now he would never get her.  
  
Tori had convinced Blake to come with her to find Shane and to tell him how she felt. She had heavy reliance on Blake for support yet somewhere deep inside she knew he would be of little help if Shane wanted to talk alone. It came as a shock when he said he wanted Blake to take care of her and he walked away. She was not finished with her mission and followed him without Blake beside her. She knew he was not okay and she wasn't sure if she could help but she was determined to try. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder as he cried at the edge of the forest. He had walked aimlessly for about a half an hour when he ended up here and she had followed him the whole way. She sat next to him on the log he was parked at. She half smiled hoping it would help. No response. She figured as much. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch. "Tor, if you are in love with him then it will take a while but I will be fine. So please don't say anything you may not mean." She bit her bottom lip and stared at him as he continued to cry. She wanted to say something but nothing came to her. She slowly rose and leaned forward a little to look him in the eyes. "Shane, if you ever want to talk about this, you know to help with the pain, I will always be there for you" With that she left him to his own devices.  
  
Cam sat back, stretching and yawning in unison as he looked away from the computer for the first time in fourteen hours. He was possessed to dive as far into something as not think about the other day. He shuddered as he remembered some of it. He remembered wanting to do something to the red ranger and that something had never crossed his mind before. He smiled slightly as he knew what it meant and the smile faded as reality sunk in. Shane was straight he wasn't and that was a open and shut case. Still he felt like shoving Shane to the nearest wall, grabbing his collar and kissing him so deep that he could die. But he knew that Shane would flip and the last thing he needed was to end up like Dustin and Blake, getting into a fight that left both equally damaged. He rose to his feet and glanced at his watch. It nearly midnight and he had not heard from anyone, not even his father. He wasn't worried for once, actually relived that no major crisis was going on. He walked over to the stairs that lead out of the Ops when he bumped into Shane.  
  
Shane had decided to go to the Ninja Ops in hope that he would be able to talk to Cam about anything that came to his mind. He knew Cam would be closed and reserved at first but he had made up his mind to force him to open up. He had noticed that twinkle in the samurai rangers eyes the other day. Not the usual malice and loathing that he usually carried but a softer, loving, side he had not seen him possess. He wanted to talk about that to. But most of all he wanted to not be rejected. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair as he entered the portal. 'Wonder if he is still up' Shane thought as he slammed right into who he was looking for. He noticed the tired looking in the others eyes and started to think that coming here this late may not have been that great of an idea. He smiled lightly and offered his apologies and turned to leave. He was shocked as Cam rested his body weight against him and closed his eyes. "Shane, I'm tired. Will you help me to my room" Cam's voice echoed the exhaustion his body wore. Shane complied, wrapping his arm around his waist and guiding him to his room.  
  
Once Shane laid him in his bed Cam closed his eyes and didn't say anything as Shane laid beside him. He was too tired to think about his crush sharing his bed with him and yet he felt safe and warm. "Warm because he practically is smothering me" Cam forced a slight smile to dance on his lips. He interlaced his fingers with Shane's causing Shane to move a little closer. "You...I ...not...but....it is...night" Cam failed to string his last sentence together leaving Shane a little more worried but not much. As Cam fell of to sleep his last sentence played in his mind. 'You know I am gay? But your straight. Weird as it is I am glad you are here tonight.' Shane buried his body close to him until he was bear hugging Cam. He too closed his eyes and leaned his head into Cam's neck. His lips just at Cam's ears. He breathed in deep contemplating his next words carefully. "Cam, please don't hurt me. I know I went for Tori instead of coming to you but I didn't know if you felt the same. Please don't hate me for that I just didn't want you to freak on me bro." He finished with some sort of creature doing cartwheels in his stomach, yet it felt somehow pleasant. He tested his limits and lightly kissed Cam's ear before falling into a beautiful dream.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-  
  
Hunter and Dustin sat across from Blake in the Storm Chargers Break room. All three of them had stopped for a break and Hunter had silently been demanding an answer from him. Now they were silent and Dustin was humming and looking goofy. He was drinking a free soda Hunter had bought him and he was oblivious to the tension. Hunter was silently fuming at Blake and Blake was staring at something that was not on the wall behind Dustin. He drew in a sharp breath and started to talk. "What do you want to know?" He asked no one in particular. Hunter looked at him quizzically as if Blake had just been struck with amnesia. "You 'know' what Blake." Hunter seethed at his younger brother. This was one of his tactics that Hunter liked the very least in him. "Okay fine. I freaked because, well, one of the guys in our last school kind of hit on me and I freaked out. I guess it was such a shock, not having you tell me before hand Hunter, that I freaked on Dustin when he tried to explain." Blake let out a small sigh and took a sip from his root beer soda. He glanced at Hunter to look for an answer. Hunter seemed to register this for a moment and looked puzzled. "You mean you are the one who broke Alex's leg last year?" Hunter mused as Blake winced. He could only nod as a answer as Hunter's eyes fumed. "Well that explains why he did not want to go out with me." Hunter said defiantly as he threw his head in his hands. Blake felt that horrible feeling tugging at him. "You mean he wasn't flirting with me?" Blake asked in a small voice unbefitting of him. "Actually he had sought you out to ask you if it was okay if he asked me out. He still believed in the old fashion way of dating." Hunter said still looking into his palms. A slight tint of remorse in his voice. He had not known that Blake would have reacted this way. "So, like, then you freaked on me because you though I was hitting on you then?" Dustin had finally chimed into the conversation after hearing about Hunter's past lover. Blake and Hunter both stared at him for a moment taking in the response. "No I was pretty much pissed at the whole ordeal and it was way, way out of line. I really lost it, I am not homophobic, it's just that I have always felt close to Hunter and only want to protect him from any pain." Blake's voice was still small and a tear was falling from his eye. He looked at Dustin who was smiling. Blake was taken back by this and kind of half smiled back. "Dude, like I would ever hurt your brother." With that he drew Hunter in and kissed him on the lips. He parted and looked back at Blake. "Now on the other hand you have to teach me that move where you fake kick with your left and lead with your right." He chuckled and Hunter and Blake joined. "Well with that settled we better get back to work before Kelly finds us." The three got up abandoning their sodas and clambering back to the front.  
  
Tori was walking into Cam's room when she heard what sounded like a small giggle. She was taken back knowing that Cam did not giggle. Her curiosity was peaked wondering if it was a girl in there with him. She slid the door back a little and peered in. A small gasp escaped her lips. There in Cam's bed was him and Shane. They were both clothed but Cam and Shane were, she stopped to register what she was seeing. They were making out like a pair of fourteen year olds. Her mind tried to grasp it wondering what Shane was doing despite his rather frump mood yesterday. But somehow she was smiling. She was happy for him, kind of, and she was surprised by Cam. He looked like was so happy and she had never seen him really happy like this. She contemplated opening the door all the way and acting like she tripped but no sooner had she tried to think of a move did the door jerk from her hand. Shane looked towards her as she fell to the floor and Cam was standing over her with a devilish grin on his face. "Look Shane we caught a snooper." He laughed at Shane who was attempting to fix a certain bulge in his pants. "Yeah Tor not a smooth ninja if you were caught by Cam." He laughed as Cam looked at him. Shane wore that you-diss-me-I-diss- you look on his face as Tori got up. "Funny really funny" she muttered as she dusted off her pants. "Care to explain Shane "a tint of anger was noted in her voice. He knew that was coming and was prepared. "No I do not care to explain. I had feelings for both you and Cam and well to be honest I liked Cam just a little more. I only tried to show my feelings for you cause I was unsure about how Cam felt." He paused she seemed to be taking this well and he had already explained it to Cam earlier when they had awoken. "So really I am look like a jerk or dick for running to Cam but, uhh, damn I don't know. I'm finally happy and I just want to stay that way." He was shocked when she came over and gave him a hug. She just smiled and turned to leave when she paused and said something over her shoulder. Shane smiled and Cam winked at him. She walked away closing the door and walked out of Ops to find her boy toy. Shane crossed over to Cam and hugged him. "She is right you know. Things did turn out for the best. So you want to ask Dustin or Hunter if they want to Double Date?" Little did they know Dustin had called Shane's morpher to talk to him and heard the whole thing. "How about tomorrow night around eight we could go see a movie." The two jumped as they heard Dustin laugh and Hunter laugh as well. "Okay tomorrow night then. But for now can we have a little privacy" with that Shane tossed his morpher in a drawer and tossed Cam into his bed.  
  
Fin.  
  
Hope you all liked it and I know I enjoyed writing it. Review, Review your heart away as if there were no other day. 


End file.
